the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of Alrec
Past Heroes is a page describing the famous and older heroes/parties that have risen to fame over the years. It will include some of their stories, fame, the time frame they worked and a list of the people involved. Individuals Golock Golock was an Elven male during the time of Seren, specifically the beginning when the invasion of Sula was underway. After the Battle on the Kailu Grasslands, many Sulans were forced to abandon their land and evacuate. Golock was near a village unable to evacuate in time before the horde appeared and instead stood alone against the various Orcs, Goblins and monsters. He gave the village a whole day extra to leave, sacrificing his life in the process. It is unknown what he did to hold off the horde so long, leaving it as a great mystery. Mentan Mentan, an adventurer from the scattered isles, is the half-elf who stopped a cult of devil worshippers from overthrowing a city. The worshippers had managed to gain influence at every level of government and even created construction for a portal to gain access to the nine hells. Mentan was able to set off an explosion that destroyed the portal and most of the worshippers, he went on to become leader of the isle in his later years after adventuring around with his party: Xepa. Winstak Winstak was a human male during the early years around 100AB as well. He was known for being incredibly extravagant. Though he major claim to fame was discovering and infiltrating a Duregar city, revealing the plans they had for an above-ground invasion. The reason was only found later, as the Duregar felt the above-ground was owed to them after the fall of the First Era. Winstak successfully led a group of mercenaries down the tunnels, destroying them all but dying in the process. He has a statue in Ralia. Wokra Worka was a Half-Orc female who worked as a lone adventurer in the lands of Defel during the early days in 100+AB. She is most famous for finding and defeating a lone necromancer who was slowly building an undead army to overtake the nation. A statue of her was made in honor, along with various rewards though many have forgotten the famous deeds she did and mainly remember her name. Parties/Groups Alrec's Compass Alrec's Compass was a group formed during the aftermath of Seren's Evil. When Fool's End disbanded it left room for new adventurers to come together and fight. Alrec's Compass helped defeat the remnants of the horde in the North, saving Gonarundu from further invasion or a rallying point for the horde to fight back. It took the party 10 long years, starting from 551AB to 561AB to defeat the remnants but finally brought peace back to Gonarundu. Once peace was accomplished and much-needed holidays were taken, the party ventured off to Elderwick for the spoils. They were never seen again. The members were as follows: * Tan (Leader) - A Half-Elf Female from Gonarundu * Hunsa - A Dwarven Male from the Scattered Isles * Akra - A Human Male from Gonarundu Eclipse Eclipse was a group that adventured heavily in the Scattered Isles and Ralia in 432AB. Two of their major claims to fame come from defeating a tribe of Cyclops threatening the Ralians and designing and building flood walls to stop some of the Scattered Isles from being flooded in. Afterwhich they decided to retire and stay and help the Scattered Isles. The members were: * Retor - A Human Female from the Scattered Isles * Cynkas - A Dragonborn from Whitoper * Slraun - A Human Male from Ralia * Dindo - An Orcish Male from Ralia Frank's Chance Frank's Chance was a group named after their attempt at clearing a major dungeon. The quest-master stated that the group were too inexperienced and didn't have a 'Frank's Chance in hell' of making it through. They enjoyed the challenge and completed the dungeon, finding Seren's wand at the same time. 5 years later in 619AB, Frank's Chance went on to stop a large church corruption in Whitoper, where a devil was possessing a high priest and converting followers. They revelled in the glory only to disband a few years later as heroes. The members were as follows: * Sam (Leader) - A Human Male from Whitoper * Vinhorn - A Halfling Male from the Scattered Isles * Coldin - A Human Female from Kura * Okar - A Half-Orc Male from Defel Harlech Harlech was a dwindling adventuring group barely known in their own area. They travelled around a small sector, clearing away rubble and fighting the occassional bandit. Though in 611AB they found a disease spreading through the Broken Forest and many others in the area. The party researched and managed to cure this disease, saving the forest and many others. Afterwhich they returned to dwindling fame, saving most of the known forests anyways. The members were: * Quinn - An Elven Female from Sula * Abdel - A Half-Orc Male from Courler * Luka - An Elven Male from Sula * Bud - A Human Male from Roshan Harvesters The Harvesters were a party in the early days of the Second Era, specifically around 150AB. They were located in what is now known as Kura originally. Eventually, like most adventuring parties, they ventured outwards. One of the areas they ventured to was one of the Scattered Isles, the name of which was lost to time. What they found there was devastating, an Ancient Dragon had used the island as their lair. Hording golds found over the world. The Dragon was so powerful that it could threaten the world, causing the Harvesters to immediately react and take it down. Two were killed during the process, though the Dragon was beaten. The members were as follows: * Bruce (Leader) - A Human Male from Defel * Void - A Kobold Male from Aral * Saral - A Half-Elf Female from Sula * Shin - A Human Male from Courler * Roth - A Dwarven Male from the Scattered Isles 'Void's Struggle' is a famous book created after this incident. Rejected Rebels Venom Zulus The Zulus were an adventuring party in the early days of the Second Era after they saw the success of the Harvesters many years before. During 215AB the members formed the party starting with searching various dungeons. They are known as the first people to find artifacts of the gods, causing the Namj religion to grow later. In their later days they hunted down and faced the sin of Greed, while they were successful in wounding him they took heavy losses and called the party to be disbanded. It is one of the few records of a sin exisiting as an entity in the Second Era. The members were: * Tuka (Leader) - A Human Male from the Scattered Isles * Kirb - A Human Female from the Scattered Isles * Ukta - A Kobold Female from Aral * Blue - A Human Male from Whitoper * Salak - A Lizardfolk Male from Whitoper * Zamber - A Halfling Male from Courler Current Current is in reference to the campaign being held from the year 805AB onwards. Alice Alice is an adventurer known in the Eastern side of Alrec, such as around the Great Forest in Sula and Whitoper. There she is seen as a healer, helping adventurers at the most random times, whether they be injured and have no help or even if they are in town and a cure is lost. Many find her a saint, coming only when no help can be provided. Auin Auin is an adventuring group in Defel. They reached fame by facing a large Orcish Camp commanded by a man named Grot. While they did not capture the leader, the camp was successfully defeated leading to many raidings in the area coming to a halt. The party now plans to head to Elderwick once their preperations are complete. The members are: * Sasha Ostui (Leader) - A Half-Elf Female from Gonarundu * Buck Buck - A Human Male from the Scattered Isles * Ted Winkle - A Halfling Male from Defel * Cain - A Gnomish Male from Courler Ester's Conquest Ester's Conquest is a group known in the North. From Ralia to the Scattered Isles they have adventurered and garnered fame. In Ralia they managed to defeat a Gnoll infestation before it grew too big, saving countless lives from a needless war. In the Scattered Isles they managed to find and defeat a Black Dragon, though it escaped the power and influence over the area was halted without losing any members. The members are: * Bradlen (Leader) - A Gnomish Male from the Scattered Isles * Winstak Hunter - A Half-Elf Male from Kura * Angus - A Dragonborn Male from Aral * Malta - A Human Female from Gonarundu Grimace Grimace is a unique man, drinking large amounts of alcohol and stealing food before going off and doing something heroic for the area. Originally people thought of him as a fake, but the Dwarf has proven himself time and time again. From defeating Orcs alone or even facing off against a Hydra. Though his biggest claim to fame is when he closed a portal to Hell, stopping a potential leak of Devils entering the area. Idiot Patrol Idiot Patrol is a different group, expected from their name. They have managed to garner fame however, not just from the name. These normal simpletons managed to defeat an Arsonist in the Great Forest, stopping the spread of his fire which would've killed many Elves. In another adventure into the forest they defeated two Chimera attacking a village on the outskirts, showing that even idiots can be heroes. The idiots are: * James Sensa (Leader) - A Human Male from Whitoper * Gabby - A Half-Elf Female from Whitoper * Bula - A Half-Orc Male from Ralia * Kosa - A Kobold Female from Roshan * Myst - An Elven Female from Sula Sul Water Sul Water is a Human Male from the Scattered Isles. He has ventured through the isles for some time, searching for lost artifacts not found previously by Scholars. After helping out with some of the villages he went into a dungeon for some time, going missing for around a month. While the villagers simply thought him dead he actually came out, covered in the blood of undead and holding a book from Abel. While no one has been able to translate it just yet, it is an amazing discovery. The Fool The Fool is a man no one knows about. They know they are a man, but that is simply it. When the Fool Arrives he simply takes bandit jobs before going out and killing them all. After the bandits get the message and move elsewhere, the Fool arrives again asking for only bandit jobs. While there is little known about him, many villagers and townsfolk are happy to see the bandits strucken with fear.